


can't save what's left of you

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: Hakyeon was still staring at him, Sanghyuk could feel it, but he didn’t feel like looking up. Not today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is spoilery buuut cw for paranormal stuff (or mental health issues, depending on how you interpret it) and implied suicide. i don’t have an excuse for this.

It was already nine o’clock by the time Sanghyuk sat down to have dinner. With unsteady hands he lit a candle, power gone for the night due to the heavy storm that had been battering the city all day long, and brought his chair closer to the table. 

Hakyeon was already waiting for him at the other end, elbows resting on the wood and hands supporting his chin. He was staring at Sanghyuk calmly, easy smile on his lips. He didn’t seem too bothered by the storm nor the darkness, not like Sanghyuk, who had been in the worst mood for hours. 

To be fair, Sanghyuk hadn’t been in a good mood for a while. A few months— ever since last April, to be more precise. He wasn’t really to blame, though, or that’s what Wonsik constantly told him at work, what Hongbin had chanted over and over and _over_ again at the clinic. It was okay, it was normal that Sanghyuk had been feeling like the crushing pain had ripped him apart into a vortex of nothingness. Still, Sanghyuk didn’t feel _normal._ Hell, he didn’t feel like he’d ever be anywhere near normal again— he was broken beyond repair. 

Sanghyuk casted his eyes down to his plate of food, which was quickly running cold. He wasn’t even hungry but he had to eat. Keep himself alive, somehow. He snorted a bark of bitter, tired laughter at the thought and the flame of the candle threatened to vanish in a wisp of smoke like it had never been there before. The thought of the cold darkness swallowing him up again made dread crawl up his back quickly, so he closed his mouth. 

Hakyeon was still staring at him, Sanghyuk could feel it, but he didn’t feel like looking up, not today. Hakyeon had not opened his mouth yet. Not today. 

The storm was more violent than ever, rain unrelenting and wind rattling every window in a symphony of loud wails that only added to Sanghyuk’s growing uneasiness. His palms were sweaty, frame shaking as his eyes tried to avoid looking at Hakyeon for the umpteenth time— he seemed to be everywhere, so difficult to avoid and so, so ever-present. 

Only after a particularly bright lightning bolt Sanghyuk noticed how cold he felt despite the thick sweater he was wearing. His breath came out in white puffs that seemed ghostly in the almost complete darkness, and the candle light became weak, as if it were being disturbed by something Sanghyuk couldn’t see. 

Except he could. 

Hakyeon had extended one of his hands and was passing his fingertips through the flame in slow sweeping motions. It seemed like the heat didn’t bother him at all, like the fire wasn’t burning skin, eating his flesh and bones up. 

And it wasn’t, actually. 

Sanghyuk’s stomach lurched violently when he unstuck his eyes from Hakyeon’s hypnotizing gestures and eventually fixed his gaze on Hakyeon’s face. His serene, almost knowing, _content_ smile had yet to disappear. Sanghyuk was shivering as he held the edge of the table in a pathetic attempt not to bolt right out of his seat and make the situation worse for himself, although it was easier said than done when all he wanted to do was scream his throat raw until he fell unconscious. 

Because now that Hakyeon’s hands weren’t obscuring his neck anymore, Sanghyuk could see in gruesome detail the purple bruises the rope left behind, and that was maybe more than he could take. 

Before he could stop himself, Sanghyuk bent down to the side and vomited.


End file.
